


The Lone Wolf

by PuzzleSavant



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Drama, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleSavant/pseuds/PuzzleSavant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The approaching final battle is weighing heavy on the Navigators’ minds. In order to alleviate their stress, the Fighters plan to throw a mixer on their turf. Everyone is invited but Abel doesn’t feel that way, and many are thinking the same. Now, Cain has to think about what he did to hurt his blonde treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of Caibel Week, this story is based on the prompt: Hurt You.

            Two weeks into Colteron space and only ten Colteron patrols were reported. Seven confrontations were avoided but three skirmishes had occurred, and with each battle the number of enemy ships had increased. This fact placed much stress on the Navigators working at Central. They knew they were delving deeper into a toxic hornet’s nest, just waiting to make their presence known. They also feared being outnumbered. There were only so many troops on the ship, and if their numbers kept dwindling…

            The eerily, dark space the Sleipnir traveled through promised death. Every view out a port hole took away someone’s courage. A cold chill would reach through the window and into their soul, and steal what little hope they had left. Would they make it out alive? Reaching their destination and destroying the enemy’s shipyard was already an extreme goal, but what about after the battle, when their presence was known? This _was_ a suicide mission.

            With shoulders tense and heads bent, the Navigators walked through the halls, trying not to make eye contact with each other. There was no way to avoid the reflection of their foreboding fear of death in another’s eyes. After all, the next time they saw them, there might not be any life in their eyes.

Suddenly a cackle, and then a crow of laughter filled the hallway.

“Hah! No way!”

“Man, he almost got killed. His life _flashed_ before his eyes. Bet his Navigator shit his pants.”

“Hell, I’d be the one shitting _my_ pants. Why didn’t he maneuver them out of the way?”

“He did! But as soon as they turned – there was another one there!”

“Oh, man!”

“Ah, no!”

            Fighters. The life of the Sleipnir. Nothing phased them. Somehow they forgot they were on a suicide mission.

“Hey, Navy!” Called one of the Fighters, as he and his friends approached. “You got a minute?”

            The blonde looked at the three men in front of him with a questioning gaze. It’s not that he believed their intention was to cause trouble, but he didn’t know them. It was more than likely that they were lost, so he chose to give them the benefit of the doubt.

“Sure. What do you need?” he eventually asked.

            The individual who called out to him earlier stepped forward. “You don’t need to mention this to the Lieutenants or anything – since we already cleared it with them – but there’s going to be a mixer in Room 0C33.”

“And do us a favor and tell all your little friends.” Spoke up another Fighter.

“Right. We’re getting tired of walking around here during our spare time.” Chuckled the previous Fighter.

“You guys are throwing a party?” the Navigator asked incredulously.

“Uh, duh.”

“That’s generally what a mixer is.”

“We could be called into battle at moment and you’re going to throw a party?”

“Yeah, so lighten up. It’s what the party is for.”

“To… To-.”

“To _relax_. Yes.” The Fighter and his friends chuckled. “Just tell everyone for us, ok?”

            The men didn’t wait for a reply. They simply brushed past the Navigator as he stood processing the information.

            Somewhat perky from the upbeat conversation, the little blonde finally held his head a little higher. How could he, or anyone else, enjoy the relaxation of a party when they were going to meet their deaths? He just couldn’t understand it as he watched the Fighter disappear around the corner with his friends. Could this party get his mind off their impending doom?

Several days later, he would be surprised that it would.

 

“Psst.  Abel.” Ethos cheerfully pulled Abel into a secluded corner of the hall. “Hey, did you hear about it? Are you going?”

“Going? Going t-. Oh! Are you talking about that party in the Fighter’s Level?”

“Yeah. Are you going?”

“Um, well. I-I really don't know yet. I know the lieutenants are overlooking it - but I have some work to do, and I don't want cook getting after me or anyone else because I was at some party. I mean, a party’s not a really good idea to skip out on an assignment.”

“Oh. Well, when is it due?”

“Uh... sometime early next week.” Abel said bashfully. Of course, his blush said otherwise.

“How much more do you have left to do?”

“Not much - but it's still going to take a lot of time, especially since I have all these other assignment that I need to do. I mean, it’s not that I don’t want to go – I really want to go - but... it’s just work.”

“Oh... Well, is there any way I can help? You've finished working on your engine project, so I'm sure I can help you with this!” Ethos happily stated.

“Ah! Ethos, that's really kind of you but-this work-it still has to do with the engine. Cook wants me to... fine tune it and everything. Plus, I don't want you missing out on the party because of me!”

“We could always arrive fashionably late.”

“Right, but I'm not sure how long it'll take. I'll probably miss the majority of the party by the time I finish, and even then I'll be too tired to go.”

“Well that's why I said I'll help you.” Ethos smiled.

“I know. I know - but this work does give you a headache, so you go and enjoy the party for me, Ethos. There's no way that both of us could make it through the party with a headache, so it's best if we keep the calamities down to one. Right?”

“I guess.”

“Just think of me as your... sacrificial lamb for the party.” Abel tried.

“But you already sacrifice so much, Abel! It’s not fair.”

“Well, when you look at the other way, the senior officers who aren't going are making a sacrifice.” Ethos stayed silent. Watching and hoping that Abel would meet his eyes and see how much he wanted him to come, but he never looked up. “… so you go and enjoy the party for me, Ethos. Besides I need someone to make sure that Cain stays out of trouble.”

“Cain’s not helping you?” Ethos asked with wide eyes.

“Oh, uh... no. He can't really help me with this. I was nagging him a lot about the engine before, so I'm sure he would like a break. Every Fighter needs to get away from his Navigator once in a wh-.” Abel looked at his friend with an apologetic smile, but he quickly replaced it with a happier visage. “You know what? I'm going to get to work on that project!” said Abel, backing away from Ethos in the direction of his dorm. “Who knows? I may be able to finish it before the party. I'll see you around!”

            Ethos waved in return as Abel departed - but he was a horrible liar, and could not match Abel’s cheerful demeanor. He had a feeling Abel wouldn’t make it.

 

            Abel sighed in relief, happy to be back in his dorm room. He wished everyone would stop asking him about the party that evening. Normally he would go to a social function, but he felt... unwanted. Ethos was the first person to - in a way- invite him. Every other Navigator just happened to be talking about it whenever he was around, but none of them had formally invited him. Not even the Fighters, who initially invited the Navigators. Thus, Abel concluded that it was best he didn't attend the mixer. If the Fighters had wanted him there they would have said something to him sooner, and so would have the Navigators. But what hurt Abel the most was that Cain had not thought to invite him. Then again, Cain was hardly ever around. Abel could only summarize that he was attending the mixer with his friend, Deimos.

            Abel sniffed and blinked his eyes a few times. What did he care if he didn't go? The party would probably be too informal for him. After all, he was brought up on lavish and profound social events with his father. How could he possibly know how to act at a casual mixer? He would stick out like a sore thumb and embarrass Cain, which is probably why he didn't ask him to come... But Abel didn't care! Successful people like Keeler and Cook didn't rely on parties to get their promotions. They probably missed several. When they finally attended a party, though, Abel imagined people looked upon them with wonder. They must have been such a rare sight to see, but everyone would know who they were. The party goers would know Keeler and Cook as hardworking individuals... and that's how Abel wanted to be viewed as.

            The boy held his head up high. He would do something with his spare time. He would definitely perfect the engine before next week. Cook would surely be impressed.  After all, he had asked to come up with some improvements for the engine by the time they got back to the Space Station, and that was several weeks away.

‘It’s just a party,’ Abel thought, shifting the mattresses to the floor. ‘I'll catch the next one.’

“Heh... That's if I'm invited.”


	2. Chapter 2

            Music streamed through the speakers at a steady pace. A collection of songs from Earth and her colonies were on a ceaseless playlist, one that left everyone with a familiar sense of home. Memories were recalled and shared throughout the groups lining the makeshift dance floor, which overlooked an expansion of stars out the window.

‘This place is incredible.’ Ethos thought with wonder, trying to peer further into the unknown than his eyes could see. ‘This is why I wanted to become a navigator. To see if the stories were true.’

“Hey, Ethos!” called Opsis, the youngest Navigator aboard the Sleipnir. “What are you gawking at?”

“Oh, uh, the view.” He blushed.

“Heh, heh. I know, it's a pretty amazing view. I never expected something so beautiful to be down here.”

“Mm, hmm.”

“Say, where's Abel. Have you seen him yet?”

“Oh, um, no not yet. I think he still may be working.”

“Working?! Didn't anyone tell him about the party?”

“Well, yeah he knew, but he had an assignment to finish for Cook. It’s due sometime next week.”

“Well, that's next week. This is this week. Gosh, doesn't he know how to take a break?”

“Who?” asked Tauri, the Taurus’ Navigator, who was happily hanging off of his fighter.

“Who are we talking about?” asked Tau before taking a large swig of beer. His other arm, which was wrapped around his comrade’s neck, seemed to be holding him in place.

“What's the gossip?” The navigator asked again. Eventually, Tau handed him the beer at which he took an equally impress swig.

“It’s about Abel.” replied Opsis.

“Oh! That’s my favorite topic!” Tau cried, perking up with interest.

            Even after the shipyards wreckage, no fighter was still allowed to touch, watch, or talk to Abel. As a result, they had to settle on information they received from the Navigators or from Cain himself; but even then, the blue streaked Fighter kept Abel’s business a secret. In short, many of Cain’s peers were very curious about his Navigator, especially after their victory.

            Cain was well aware of this and didn't mind that people were asking each other for more information, but now he felt the gossip was getting out of hand - even now, as he began to listen in on the Taurus’ conversation. He heard Tau’s cheerful exclamation and was certain many others had heard it, too. In the past, it wants an issue if Fighters asked about Abel. Curiosity was something he couldn't prevent. After all, he had wanted them to be curious, to be jealous of his treasure; but now, far too many people were asking. Every other conversation he heard within a day was about Abel. He should have expected as mush, of course, since he was now a war hero but there was still a sense of uneasiness about his Navigator being the hot topic... Should he lift the rules? Everyone seemed to have enough respect to treat Abel right.

            Cain could not come to an immediate answer at the moment, so he listened and brooded over Abel.

“So what's up with Abel?” Tauri questioned. “He didn't come to the party or something?”

“Yeah. No one's seen him yet.” Opsis replied.

“Well, what's he doing?”

Ethos quietly answered. “Working...”

“Working?!”

“Doesn't he know the battle’s over?” asked Tau.

“Well yeah, but Cook wants him to complete some corrections on the engine by next week.”

“That's still a week away.”

“That's exactly what I said.” said the young Navigator.

“Should someone go check on him?” asked Tauri.

“No. He said he'd be down once he finished.” Ethos answered. _‘That's if he finished.’_

“Aww. I was hoping to spend some time with him. Everyone hardly ever sees him... He’s almost like a ghost.”

“Yeah, I've heard some crazy rumors that are starting to be spread now.” Tauri confessed.

“Hmmm.” hummed his fighter. “You don't think...”

“What?” they all asked.

The Fighter leaned closer and whispered, “You don't think Cain told him not to come, do you?”

“What? No. No way. He would never do that.” said Opsis.

“Well, I wouldn't be too sure.” spoke Tauri. “Especially not after what you told me.”

Tau hummed in agreement.

“What?” questioned Opsis.

“Cain’s a little possessive.” Tauri quickly replied.

“Aww... poor Abel. I was really looking forward to seeing him.”

            The Taurus shook their heads in silent agreement, but Ethos could not believe that it was true. He knew the Reliant got along very well - better than most, in fact. Whatever was wrong with Abel, Ethos was sure Cain had nothing to do with it.

He looked around for the Fighter in question, but he had disappeared.

 

‘What the hell?... What's wrong with him?’

            The elevator ride was both silent and lonely. A faint beat from the level below was apparent, but the sound only grew distant as the lift continued to move against gravity. Cain sighed and let his weight rest against the wall. What got Abel's panties in a twist now?

            “Abel...” Cain groaned as another floor went past. His Navigator was becoming more of a handful as the week dragged on. This party was supposed to make him relax, but now he was hearing that he was working - and on a bogus project none the less. Cain felt nothing short of disappointment and concern.

            Soon, the lift doors opened to his floor. Cain took large strides to his dorm room, hoping Abel would hear him in the process. He was a giant on a mission. His task: to see what was disturbing his golden Navigator.

            The hallway was so quiet it was almost too eerie to hear his stomping feet and shifting clothes. He liked being with people and knowing that they were around, but at the moment, that simple hallway felt like a ghost ship. Another factor that disturbed him was the sound of rustling papers... which were coming from his room.

            Cain quickly keyed open the door. A few papers were flipped on their side from the small gust of air the opening door created, but those papers were only a small matter compared to the mess that he found within. Myriad papers detailing the interior and exterior, and minute details of the ship littered the entire room - except for the center, where Abel sat.

“Abel, what the hell?” Cain gawked.

“Oh God! I'm so sorry, Cain! I didn't know you would be back so soon. Just- try not to step on anything." The door slid closed behind Cain as he continued to take in the appearance of his room. "I know it looks bad but it's really an organized mess. Please."

            Abel was ignored as Cain continued to survey the room, and then his Navigator. "... Are you, like, depressed or something? I mean... What the hell, Abel?" The Navigator could only wince in reply. "What-What is this? What are you doing?"

"I'm... working."

"On what? Abel, you were supposed to be at the party downstairs."

"Really? I didn't know that." Abel mumbled.

"What do you mean you didn't know about it? I thought your friends told you."

"Well, yeah, they did but... I just, really didn't feel like going."

"I heard you were." Cain stated while crossing his arms.

"Mmng."

"Are you going or not, Abel?"

"...I have work."

"Bullshit. You don't have an assignment from Cook."

"Yes I do!"

"That's not due next week." Abel huffed and looked away from Cain. "What the hell is wrong with you, Abel? You get in a fight with Phobos or something?"

"No."

"Then who are you avoiding?"

"No one, Cain."

"Then why aren't you downstairs?!"

"Because I don't want to go! Are you going to force me to go like you force everyone to ignore me?! Huh, Cain?!”

Stunned into silence, Cain could only watch Abel’s outburst.

            “Everywhere I go, people are too tense to talk to me, much less look at me. Going to that party would just create unwanted stress for everyone. Sure, I can talk to the other Navigators, but the Fighters are the ones hosting the party. Did you ever think I might want to befriend some of them? I mean, how can you be so selfish? Do you enjoy hurting me like this? Is this another sick game for you? I mean, god…” Abel wiped some tears that were growing in the corners of his eyes. He hated fighting with Cain more than he disliked the issues that caused the fight. “Just go back downstairs, Cain.” he said, turning his back to him. “I have work to do – and I don’t feel like being your toy that you can just- show off to everyone.”

            Cain licked his gums while Abel fiddled with some papers on the floor. He wanted Abel to look at him but the blonde was too busy shuffling his files about. Cain automatically knew that he was annoyed once he started that routine, and he wanted to snap at him for it, too; but Abel had made a point. His goal to protect was being perceived as selfishness, and it hurt Cain to think that he was hurting Abel.

            Did Abel really think of himself as an object around Cain? An accessory meant to be shown off?... Should he lift the rules?

“You know, some people – like me – actually enjoy working hard to achieve our goals. We don’t need to go to some party to succeed. You can do whatever you want, Cain, but I have no interest in going to that party; especially, if no one’s going to talk to me.”

“Abel.” Cain spoke up.

“Don’t worry about me, Cain. Just go.”

“That’s not it.”

Abel huffed at his Fighter’s stubbornness. “Cain. I’m okay not going to this party. Honestly, I don’t mind… I was just letting off some hot air.” he mumbled.

“Alright, so you don’t want to go to the party, but… I would like if you went to the event with me.”

Abel paused what he was doing to look at Cain. “Because?”

“Because you’re my Navigator.” smiled Cain.

“And you want to show me off. Yeah, I got that.”

“No, it’s not that.” said Cain, taking a step forward.

“Hey, wait! The papers-”

Cain growled as he maneuvered his way around the litter of work. “Fuck the papers.” he cursed under his breath.

            Once he was in the center of the room, he knelt in front of Abel and looked him straight in the eyes. Then, to make sure that he had the blonde’s undivided attention, he grabbed Abel’s arms and pinned them to the side of his body. The Fighter didn’t want Abel distracting himself from the conversation by playing with his paperwork.

            “Look, Abel.” Cain sighed in frustration. “I’m sorry… if I… hurt your feelings. Really, I am. I only had those rules in place in order to protect you - or, at least I thought they would, but that kind of back fired on me. I mean… most of the Fighters are jerks and don’t know how to act around Navigators, and I wanted to protect you from that. I didn’t want them harassing you or – or hurting you like Phobos does. I told them – ordered them – to leave you alone because we’re the best team on this ship. We’ve gone through a lot of shit together and I didn’t need you going through any weird shit, here - we get enough of that from the Colterons. I mean, you’re always working so hard and I didn’t need you getting stressed over what the Fighters may do to you. Like I said, we’re the best team, here. That makes you and me a target.”

“Cain-“

“No. Shut up and let me finish.” said Cain while lightly shaking Abel. “We’re a team that everyone sees as a threat.”

“Well, I don’t-“

            “Shh!” Cain hissed as he shook Abel a little harder. “Shut. Up.” he whispered. “… When some people are exceedingly jealous of another’s fortune, they seek to destroy it by whatever means. I’ve seen it happen, Abel, and I didn’t want it happening to you… Look, I’m sorry if your little feelings were hurt, but this was a necessary precaution I had to take. You’re the best Navigator I’ve ever had and I didn’t want– I just didn’t want you ending up in Medical because of some asshole! Plus, where did you ever get the idea that you were my pet or whatever, and that I was showing you off? I’ve never treated you like that! We’ve always been a team! It’s your own damn fault if you actually thought that I was treating you as some accessory.”

“Cain.” Abel whimpered as his face heated up.

“Oh, my god. *Yesli vy ne zatknut'sya!” Cain hissed, shaking Abel more ferociously. “You’re a stupid little blonde if you really think I– no one wanted you there! You get that? You’re supposed to be smarter than that, Abel! But here you are, lying to your friends – and me – and crying on about how you got your stupid, fucking feelings hur-“

The room grew silent. Everything was still except for the two pairs of lips that moved against each other.

            Cain hummed into those opposing pair of lips. He had wanted to feel those lips. He wanted to feel them move softly against his own – but he was angry!

 _‘… But why?’_ he thought.

            Meanwhile, Abel couldn’t help but notice that Cain’s grip on his arms had loosened. He sighed in relief and pressed his face harder into Cain’s, hoping to relay his wish as he wiggled his wrists… He received a growl in response.

            Cain’s brow creased when Abel’s kiss grew rougher, so he pushed forward with his chest. Once the blonde was leaning back, he continued to press forward with his body until Abel was completely under him. Then, he grabbed him by the wrists and pinned them above his golden locks until the kiss ended with his tongue inside the Navigator’s mouth.

“I wasn’t finished yet, asshole.”

“No need to be rude, Cain.” Abel glared.

“… I fucking hate you.” the Fighter replied with an identical look.

“…Same.” smiled the Navigator.

            Cain closed his eyes and let the weight of his head bury himself in Abel’s neck. He took a deep breath there whilst Abel did the same.

“What am I gonna do with you?”

            Abel sighed again, happy that the fight was over, and comforted by Cain’s weight. Eventually he smiled and let out a small laugh which transferred to Cain’s body. They both chuckled for a moment before the Fighter lifted himself off the floor.

“Do you feel better now? Do you wanna go grab some booze or something? I mean, it’s not heavy liquor, it’s just something to tickle your tongue.”

            Abel sat up and looked around the room. He never realized what a mess it was in until now. In fact, he was equally surprised and disappointed that he had caused the wreck.

“We’re going to have to clean this up when we get back.”

Cain snorted. “We? What’s this we shit?” he said, exiting the dorm. Abel quickly followed him.

“You just said we’re a team. Teammates help each other clean up their mess.”

“Well, that’s a silly rule.” Cain replied as he headed towards the lift, happy that Abel was in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If you don’t shut up!


	3. Chapter 3

            The music was still pumping through the speakers when Cain and Abel arrived. No one noticed them when they walked in. Everyone was under the impression that all who were invited were present. Sponde, Ethos, and the Taurus were the only individuals who knew of Abel’s absence.

            Currently, the little group was in a corner having a hushed conversation. Each was doing their best to keep the main topic off of Abel, but they were having difficulties - especially Ethos. He was most known for having a smile on his face and a cheery attitude… but now he was considering leaving.

“Abel, you made it!” Sponde suddenly shouted.

            Ethos turned around to see Abel and Cain walking toward the group. They both had a smile on their faces. Abel’s seemed to be more apologetic, though, while Cain kept pressing his lips together to hide his; but Ethos could clearly see that both were happy to be there.

“Were you able to finish your work?” Ethos asked, patting Abel on the back.

“I put a dent in it.” Abel winced in disappointment.

“Knowing you, it was a big ass dent.” spoke Tauri, handing Abel a drink.

“You always go above and beyond, Abel.” said Sponde.

            The three Navigators centered around Abel, ushering Tau out of the group and into Cain’s company. The slightly taller fighter strolled up to Cain and gave him a friendly punch in the arm.

“You did a good deed, you know, Cain.”

“Hmph. What? I just pulled the brown noser out of Cook’s ass, is all.”

Tau chuckled. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell.”

“Tell what?”

“That you were being sweet on your Navigator.”

“Bullshit.” Cain punched back. “I saw you sweet talking to Tauri earlier.” He paused to do a quick survey for Deimos. “Not to mention you two were sharing the same drink. That’s practically like _kissing_.”

“Shut up, man.”

            Cain looked around the room again, hoping to spot Deimos in the crowd. There was something he needed to get off his chest, and he wanted his closest confidant to be there when he said it. Thankfully, Deimos was already on his way toward him with two bottles in hand.

“There is something I wanna do, though.”

“Hmm? With Abel?” asked Tau, unsure where the conversation was going.

“More like _for_ him. He’s been complaining a lot, now, that he’s not making a lot of new friends, so…” Cain trailed off as he grabbed the open bottle Deimos offered him. He tapped their glasses together and took a quick swig before continuing. “I was thinking, he _may_ like to be friends with some of the Fighters.”

Deimos gave Cain a questioning look while Tau lightly coughed on his liquor. Cain ignored them both and took another eased drink form his bottle.

“That sounds like… a very interesting idea.” Tau finally spoke.

“Yeah?”

“Who would you allow?”

“Mmm. Anyone, I guess. Well, maybe a few.”

“With your permission?”

Cain sighed in slight frustration. “Look, I don’t want anyone to try and get fresh with him, alright? You can sweet talk to your Navigator, but not with mine.”

“… So you were sweet talking to Abel.”

Cain shot Tau a serious look from the side.

“Like I said, man, I didn’t see anything and I’m not saying anything to anyone.”

“Uh, huh.” Cain replied.

“And in my defense – before you bring it up again – we were not-“

“Do you want to meet him or not, Tau?”

“Eh?... Y-Yeah!”

            Cain led the way to another corner of the room where Abel’s friends had slithered him off to. It seemed to be one of those ‘safe areas’ where all the Navigators had chosen to gather in a herd. Except, they parted like a sea once they noticed Cain and two other Fighters were coming through.

“Abel!” Cain called once he spotted the green highlights.

“Ah! Hey, Cain.” the surprised blonde greeted.

“Aren’t you guys a little out of your… zone.” questioned Tauri, while motioning to the Navigators around them.

“Dude, it’s our turf.” Tau answered.

“Oh, that’s right.”

“Anyway, Abel,” Cain interjected. “You already know Deimos. This, here, is Tau - the Taurus’ Fighter.”

            Abel’s eyes grew big and bright at the introduction. He never thought Cain would introduce him to one of his comrades. He wasn’t even going to push for it after the argument they had earlier. Despite their previous disagreement, Abel was overjoyed that his Fighter had taken the initiative to familiarize him with his cronies - even if their interactions were going to be limited to one night.

“Tau, it’s nice to finally meet you!” Abel smiled, shaking the Fighter’s hand with a strong grip. “Tauri has told me so much about you.”

“Oh, he did? Well, let me just say, that all of it – whatever he told you – was probably untrue. Very untrue.”

Abel chuckled. “Oh, so you don’t know any good jokes?”

“Ah! Now that is true.”

“But it’s also true that he sings in the shower.” Tauri commented.

“I whistle!”

“He was totally singing the other day.” Tauri whispered to Abel.

“I do not sing!” cried Tau.

“Watch it, Tau, your face is reddening.” Abel teased.

“Now you have him in on it, too!”

“But it’s fun to mess with you, Tau.” needled Tauri.

“I would like to limit the number of Navigators that pester me down to one.”

“Aw, but I was taught to always share my toys.”

“What?!”

Ethos and Sponde laughed along with Tauri while Tau gazed at his Navigator with a bewildered expression. Meanwhile, Abel took his chance to slide up beside Cain.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Cain frowned, disliking the idea of Abel acting sweet towards him while Deimos was still present. He tried getting his friend’s attention with his eyes, but his mouse was too busy pretending to listen in on the other conversation. After all, Deimos was there because Cain had wanted him to be, and he thought it was far too soon to be dismissed; ergo, he kept his eyes and ears trained on two separate conversations.

“You know what for.” Abel responded, playfully rubbing his elbow against Cain’s. “I’ve always wanted to be friends with Tau.”

Cain gave Abel a quick glance. “Just don’t come down here by yourself.”

“I won’t. I want to be with you… I mean, when I come down here! I’m not that stupid!”

“Sure you’re not. Blondy.” Cain said as he inspected Abel’s hair.

“You’re horrible.”

            Cain smirked, finally returning Abel’s playful nudge with his elbow. Deimos and the rest of the room would always disappear when Abel was around, and that moment was no different.

Smiling, Abel nudged back, but he didn’t move away when it was over.

He was content to remain by Cain’s side all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great Caibel Week!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Caibel Week! I’m excited to be participating in this event. Have a great week everyone! I can’t wait to see all your artwork! :D


End file.
